Everyone Knows
by redh
Summary: Everyone knows what happens in prison. post undercover DONT OWN ANYTHING


**Everyone Knows**

Everyone knows what happens to child molesters in prison.

Everyone knows what happens to rapists in prison.

Everyone knows what happens to cops in prison.

Everyone knows what happens in prison.

Everyone knows that nobody likes to talk about what happens in prison.

Olivia sat at her desk staring across the room. The room was empty and for that she was glad. If her partner was sitting at his desk, she would be staring awkwardly through him. Harris was sentenced. The trial was over and he would be heading to Belview.

He was no threat to her anymore.

Olivia rested her head in her hands. For over 9 years she protected those from rape, and those she didn't, she made damn sure she was there for them in any and every way possible. Those who were guilty were put away. They were thrown behind bars to serve their punishment.

But Olivia lived by one thing.

Nobody deserved to be violated...in any way.

She hated Harris. She wanted him to burn in hell for what he did to all those women...for what he did to her. She tried to understand. She tried to justify him, but she couldn't. He was wrong. He was a murdering rapist. If not for Fin, Harris would have raped and killed her.

Nobody deserves to be raped.

There was no doubt in her mind that Harris would be brutally raped repeatedly.

Would to CO's at Belview take pity on him or turn their heads the other way?

Would he fight the way she did?

Would he beg the way she did?

Would he hope for a swift death like she did?

Would he get away before anything happened like she did?

Would he lie awake in fear like she did?

"Liv?"

"Hmm?" Olivia came out of her thoughts and saw Elliot standing next to her. "What's up?" she tried to smile.

"Are you okay? I was trying to get your attention, but you went away somewhere."

"Sorry, I'll try not to go far next time." She jokes lightly.

He nodded his head slowly. Elliot could see right through her. "What are you thinking about?"

She shook her head softly. "Nothing...just thinking."

"That was convincing." He knelt down next to her. "Liv, you can talk to be about anything...anything. You know that right?" Olivia sat in silence staring at a pencil lying on th desk. Elliot thought she was done doing the little talking she been doing lately. He slowly stood and turned to walk away. Olivia hand grabbing for his wrist stopped him. She quickly let go and turned away again. He knelt down again and took her hand in his. "What's wrong, Liv?" he whispered.

"Do you...do you ever think about what happens to those we put behind bars?"

"Not often, no. Why?"

"Murderers, rapists, theives, drug dealers, drug users...and a whole long list of people are behind bars because of us."

"What's the problem with that?" He didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Rape is wrong, Elliot."

"And we do all that we can to stop it. No body deserves it. Olivia..." He turned her chair so she was facing him. "Harris is behind bars. He was dirty and a rapist and he's locked..." Elliot stopped. He understood now. He tried to say something, but couldn't.

"Rape is wrong, Elliot." She repeated. "What are the chances that he's going to live to serve his entire sentence?" She took a deep breath. "He's a murdering rapist. I went there to stop him. He tried to...to rape me. He did that to who knows how many others. And how many deaths did he cause? I want him to pay. I want him to burn. Don't you? He's what we strive to rid the world of. We've told hardened criminals that they don't deserve it. And I know you believed in what we professed to so many. So what am I supposed to feel now?"

"Olivia...I don't know how to answer that." He admitted

"Neither do I." She looked utterly defeated. "He's a guilty criminal now, but what happens when he becomes a victim?" Her voice cracked and she slumped back in her chair.

Elliot didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. In his rage fueled mind, he wanted to murder Harris for nearly breaking Olivia, but he settled for imprisonment. He knew it was right and justified. Elliot believed that nobody deserved to be violated.

Olivia was his partner, his best friend, his everything. He would kill to defend her. He would die to defend her.

But could he accept anybody having all that they are stripped away?

Could anybody?


End file.
